Abuse is a nasty thing
by K.K.L
Summary: --COMPLETE--Kitty and Lance have been dating for quite a long time, but when suddenly Lance starts to do things to Kitty, she needs someone to help; before it kills her . . . Who will she turn to? kietroRated R for rape!
1. Chapter 1

Abuse is a nasty thing  
  
Summary: Kitty and Lance have been dating for quite a long time, but when suddenly Lance starts to do things to Kitty, she needs someone to help; before it kills her . . . Who will she turn to? //kietro\\  
  
K.K.L: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I just love my idea, but some of you may disagree and say 'Lance would never do that!' Well I don't care! This is MY story and Lance abuses Kitty and Pietro wants to help! Yes, of course it a kietro! What did you expect? Oh yeah, I don't own X-men Evolution (I've forgotten that in ALL my other stories^.^0) Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1 ~!~ The Bad beginning  
  
It all started two weeks after Kitty and Lance had started dating. They had scheduled a date for that Saturday at the mall, where they would watch a movie and then go out for something to eat at 5:00 sharp.  
  
***  
  
Kitty trudged up the steps of the institute. She had had an exhausting day and to make it worse, Pietro would not stop teasing her when she accidentally spilled the chemical all over the front of her shirt in chemistry. He followed her around all day, cracking jokes about her 'new look'. Kitty wanted to sock him, but withheld herself because if she had her perfect record would be ruined! Kitty stomped up the steps and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Maybe her date with Lance at 5:00 would cheer her up. She smiled and threw her backpack to the side, flopping down on her bed and shutting her eyes for some well deserved rest.  
  
*Five hours later*  
  
Kitty woke with a start and stared blindly around her surroundings. At first she wasn't aware of where she was but soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the familiar atmosphere of her room returned. She sighed and looked at the flashing face of her digital clock on her nightstand.  
  
*6:47*  
  
OH NO! Her date with Lance! Oh well, she'd explain to him tomorrow. Give him a surprise visit at the Boarding house! Even if she did have to see that pompous jerk Pietro! She smiled and shut her eyes again, content enough to sleep once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty had dressed herself up and let her hair down for once, dressing herself in a pair of black jeans and a scarlet shirt. She got out of Scott's car and thanked him quietly waiting until he drove away to walk up the steps to the door. She knocked softly, hoping to god it wasn't Pietro who would answer. The door swung open and Kitty groaned inwardly.  
  
"Well if it isn't Lance's pretty Kitty. Aw, no blue spot today??" he asked smirking and leaning against the doorway, blocking her from entry. She scowled.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Pietro, that was on my other shirt. But if you like to stare at my chest that much, find one of your many bimbos, because I'm not interested," Kitty shot back trying to shove past Pietro, but he was firmly standing his ground.  
  
"In your dreams Pryde," he spat, still smirking, "So what brings you to the Brotherhood's humble abode?" He bowed mockingly, never taking his eyes off of her. She rolled her eyes, and in his moment of weakness, pushed him over. He fell to the ground and she laughed. He glared up at her, grinning evilly. She stared down at him quizzically, but soon she knew first hand what he was thinking. She felt her feet being kicked out from beneath her and she felt herself land lightly on something soft. She looked up, a furious blush creeping into her cheeks. Pietro was grinning devilishly at her and she slowly put two hands on his chest and pushed herself up, still straddling Pietro's lean yet masculine body. She was smiling stupidly for a second but soon realized it and jumped to her feet.  
  
"LikeIgottago," she said hurriedly, running up the rickety steps.  
  
*  
  
She stopped in front of Lance's door and knocked rapidly. She heard a shuffling of what sounded like multiple feet and suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very pissed looking Lance in his boxers. She stifled the urge to laugh.  
  
"Like, hi Lance," she said quietly averting her gaze to her shoes. She suddenly felt a tight grip on her forearm and was wrenched into Lance's room. He threw her on the bed, glaring angrily down at her.  
  
"Where were you?!" he demanded, his eyes blazing with anger. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him for a while. She saw the liquor bottle out of the corner of her eye and she could feel her heart rate increase dramatically.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" he shouted. She flinched.  
  
"I-I fell asleep, I'm really sorry Lance, I didn't mean to!" she said desperately. She didn't know what he was capable of when he was drunk.  
  
"I-I fell asleep!" he mocked angrily. He stepped forward, so he was directly above her and as if in slow motion, brought a very hard, well placed fist down onto her face. She fell backward gasping for breath, holding her hand on her cheek. She felt a warm stream of blood trickle from her lip, and the tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"L-Lance I-" Kitty was cut off abruptly by a silent shuffle from within the closet and suddenly the doors burst open and a thin blond girl toppled out of it. Kitty could feel the tears that were stinging at the corners of her eyes suddenly begin to flow and she leapt of the bed and bounded out the door.  
  
***  
  
She ran down the stairs and before she was fully down the steps, she tripped on the second to last step and came crashing down onto the floor. She lay there limply, her cheek throbbing and mouth swelling, the blood dripping down onto her neck.  
  
"Kitty?" the soft voice of the platinum haired boy was soothing at the moment and she propped herself up onto her elbows.  
  
"Kitty, what happened?" he asked kneeling down beside her. His voice was gentle and soothing and she longed to have him hold her, and for her to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Oh nothing, Pietro, I-I just tripped and fell," she lied, steadily getting to her feet. Pietro stood up as well. She forced a smiled and took a step, faltering a bit before falling to the ground again. Pietro was at her side in a second, helping her sit up again.  
  
"Kitty, what really happened?" he asked concernedly. She looked at him and their eyes locked.  
  
"Did Lance hurt you?" he whispered, his eyes twinkling with concern.  
  
"No!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and dashing out the door. Blinded by the tears of pain she ran as fast as she could to the institute. Her face was throbbing and her lip felt as if it were split in half.  
  
She'd never let anyone know.  
  
Not even if it killed her . . .  
  
So what did you think? I liked it. But you may have other opinions. Please review and let me know what they are!^.^ PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!! Bye!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	2. Chapter 2

K.K.L: Well this is chapter 2! I really hope you like it! Five minutes after I wrote the first chapter I got a review! Even though I had NO clue what it meant, it was pretty cool. Now if you really don't like it . . . don't read it. But I really think this has potential! Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pietro headed up the stairs to Lance's room. He was going to get some answers, see if it was true. Would Lance really hurt something so frail? Something he claimed to love? Pietro knocked rapidly on Lance's door, just as Kitty had done earlier. He hurt a girlish laugh and he felt his stomach clench. There was a loud stomping noise and the door swung open.  
  
"Listen Kitty I thought I told you-Oh hey Pietro," he said after noticing it was Pietro and not Kitty. He ran a hand through his long brown hair and smiled.  
  
"Lance? Did you hit Kitty?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Lance stared at him blankly, and then smiled.  
  
"No, why would I ever hit my pretty Kitty?" he asked smiling innocently. For some reason Pietro believed him and nodded numbly.  
  
"Why? Did she say I did?" the anger was obvious in his tone.  
  
"No, I just-nevermind." He waved him off and retreated to his room. He flopped back down onto his bed.  
  
~~Since when am I so interested in Kitty and lance's affair? Since when was I so interested in Valley Girl Pryde? Since I fell in love~~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty lye on her bed, a pack of ice pressed gently to her lip. How could Lance have hit her? Didn't he love her? And what about that girl in his closet? Was he . . . cheating on her, with that Stephanie girl? The tears flooded her vision and she pressed the ice pack down harder on her tender lip in frustration. She yelped as a prickle of pain surged in her lip and pulled the ice pack away again. The tears slipped out of her eyes and she sobbed quietly to herself. Pietro had been so nice and Lance had been so mean! Was the world slowly turning insane on her?  
  
She sat up and swung her legs over the bed slowly. She was amazed she had even made it all the way to the institute. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and stood up. She was terribly hungry. She hadn't eaten dinner because she was still frightened about people finding out. She knew Lance would be even angrier and hurt her more if anyone knew, or ever found out. It was midnight so there was little chance she would run into anyone. She fazed through the floor and walked through the hall into the kitchen. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Kurt was rummaging in the refrigerator, his blue tail bobbing up and down. She tried to step back silently but the floorboard creaked and Kurt spun around, a quart of ice cream and a spoon in hand.  
  
"Katzchen?" he asked looking at the young brunette. She just stood silently there, averting her gaze from his intent stare.  
  
"Katzchen vhat happened?" he asked stepping closer. She cringed away from him and ran, fazing through the wall. She didn't want anybody to see her like this but tomorrow was Monday and Kitty knew she'd need a lot of makeup.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty had managed to cover up some of the gigantic bruise on her face, but her lip was still swollen and cut open. As she walked down the hall she could hear people whisper and she could feel the people stare at her.  
  
She spun the combination on her locker in a daze and opened her locker, shoving her books inside it and taking out her gym uniform. She caught a glimpse of herself in her small locker mirror and she stopped to gawk at the huge bruise. It was purple and swollen and disgusting, not to mention her lip was busted open and scabbing, along with making it puffy and bright red. She slammed her locker shut on the image and hurried to gym.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro sat on the bleachers watching as Kitty swerved left and right avoiding the other floor hockey players with stealth and grace. He couldn't take his eyes of the huge swollen cheek and busted lip. He felt sorry for her and how much pain she must have suffered. Suddenly a petite blond girl stuck her hockey stick right in front of Kitty's shin and Kitty, having not noticed it, tripped over it and came crashing down onto the hard linoleum floor.  
  
"Maximoff!" the coach yelled, and Pietro ran as fast as normal would permit to the coach's side. Kitty sat on the floor holding her shin in pain, the tears glistening in her perfect sapphire eyes.  
  
"Maximoff, take Miss Pryde to the nurse ASAP!" she commanded, "And Elizabeth, hit the bench!" The blond girl muttered something under her breath about 'stupid teachers pet' and took a seat on the bench. Pietro slowly helped Kitty to her feet and then scooped her up into his arms, cradling her like a child. There were a few snickers but Pietro ignored them. She struggled a bit but then folded her arms over her chest and glared. As soon as they were in the hall Pietro stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered. He was almost certain that Lance had done it. Kitty stared up at him, her bruise now even more revealed now that a few shed tears had washed away the make up. Her lip looked terrible and for some reason he wanted to kiss it, but he didn't want to cause her pain.  
  
"Kitty, please tell me the truth," he said desperately, "Did Lance do this to you?" Kitty's gaze faltered for a second but her pathetic gaze replaced it after a few moments.  
  
"No," she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears, "I told you, I just- fell down." Pietro's heart ached, because he knew she was lying, and she couldn't tell him. He couldn't blame her. After all he'd been such and asshole to her. But he loved teasing her and he wanted the old optimistic, happy Kitty to return.  
  
"Kitty, you can trust me," he whispered, wanting desperately for her to open up to him. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore, but if she wouldn't tell him there was nothing he could do.  
  
"No, I can't trust anyone, and even if I did there isn't anything I could trust you enough to tell," she murmured. Kitty felt a cold rush of air and then realized they were outside the nurse's office.  
  
"Kitty, whenever you need me. . . I'm here."  
  
Well? I reallyreallyREALLY hope you liked my story! Because it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm very tired! I stayed up all night to write this for you^.^! Yes, you! Well please R&R since I was slaving over a hot keyboard for you! Thankz! Bye!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	3. Chapter 3

K.K.L: Ok, I've been getting a lot of mean reviews and. . . . IT ISN'T HELPING!!!!!!!!!!! But on the other hand I AM getting a lot of good reviews so I guess it evens out. But PLEASE try and be a little nicer. I know I practically BEG for reviews but try to be gentle! Well, with that said on with the story! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kitty had been sent home for the day just because of her bruised ankle. She had a pack of ice pressed to her ankle and her lip. She groaned and flopped backward, shoving the pillow over her face and screaming into it. Everything was going so horribly wrong! Lance had hit her, she hurt her ankle and she had lied to Pietro when he had been so nice! Jean raced into the room and ran to her side.  
  
"Kitty, are you ok?" she gasped in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah I'm totally fine Jean-" Kitty looked at her, "and don't even THINK about going into my mind!" Jean smiled sheepishly and left the room, but poked her head in a minute later.  
  
"Oh you have a visitor," she said cheerily. Kitty hoped it wasn't Pietro; she wouldn't be able to face him. A couple minutes later Lance popped his head into the door and smiled at her. Her heart leapt and settled sickeningly back into her stomach. Would he really beat her in the institute? She wasn't sure and he didn't look drunk so she eased up a bit. He stepped into the room and took out a beautiful bouquet of roses. Kitty smiled.  
  
"Uh hey Kitty," he said quietly, shutting the door behind him. She forced a smile. He walked to her side and handed her the roses. Kitty took them and smiled, hugging them tightly to her chest.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, discarding an old bouquet and putting the new bouquet into a vase on her bedside table.  
  
"Listen Kitty," Lance blurted, "I didn't mean to hit you!" Kitty's eyes misted over with tears. Was he lying?  
  
"But. . . . why was that girl in your closet?" she asked a tear slipping out of her eye. Lance looked as if it pained him to see her like that.  
  
"We were . . . doing a school project and it looked bad so I hid her in my closet," he said smiling innocently. Kitty grew angry.  
  
"IN YOUR BOXERS!? YOU WERE DOING A SCHOOL PROJECT IN YOUR BOXERS!?" she screamed. Lance winced and looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty I was drunk!" he shouted, the house shaking a bit.  
  
"Lance stop it! You'll make someone come in here!" Kitty hissed. Sure enough Scott burst into the room gasping for air.  
  
"Kitty, you all right?" he breathed.  
  
"Yeah Scott I'm fine. Now get out!" she said angrily. Scott just smiled and shut the door. Kitty turned to Lance again.  
  
"Why would you do that to me!?" she shouted, "You claimed that you loved me!"  
  
"I do!" he said desperately. Kitty ripped the ice pack from her lip.  
  
"Would someone who did THIS actually LOVE me!?" she spat the tears spilling freely form her azure eyes. Lance looked at her pitifully.  
  
"No," he whispered, "and I don't deserve you after it, but I promise if you give me another chance I'll never do it again." Kitty couldn't help it. She believed him. She smiled and stood up, taking him in her arms and hugging him.  
  
Little did she know that such a simple mistake could ruin everything.  
  
Well I guess it isn't very long but I'm putting in two chapters at once so that makes up for it right? Ok please R&R!!! I really hope you like it. Rape coming soon in future chapters. Just a warning.  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	4. Chapter 4

K.K.L: AAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was in Hawaii on vacation! Anyway, Ok ok, I know that you guys just wanna see Lance be all nice after that but then it wouldn't be a kietro! So if you prefer Lancitty I suggest you don't read anymore. But if you like Kietro please read on^.^ I'm so mean! Anyway please R&R and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kitty sat in her history class her chin lazily resting in her hand. She had forgiven Lance and so far nothing had gone wrong. She was going to see him today after school but she was a bit frightened. Would it be as bad as it had before, or would things go smoothly? She heard a sudden high pitched giggle from behind her and turned to see Pietro whispering into Elizabeth Pritchett's ear. She rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
"Oh Petey! I am so like looking forward to our like date tonight!" she squealed. Kitty almost gagged. Wait, so Pietro wouldn't be there? This made Kitty worry a little bit. What if something DID happen and it got out of hand? No one would be there to stop him. Kitty gulped down the lump forming in her throat. She would just have to trust Lance. There was another high pitched giggle and a growl form the teacher.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!! EVERYONE FIVE MINUTES AFTER CLASS!!!" Mrs. Smith shouted. Everyone went silent and glared at Liz. She just made a snotty face and turned away. Kitty groaned inwardly. Now she'd be late. Again. And Lance would probably get angry and do something drastic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes passed excruciatingly slow for Kitty and as soon as everyone had flooded out of the class room Kitty had rushed quickly out as well. She was hurrying down and empty hallway and turned a corner when she suddenly ran into something firm and fell backwards onto the ground. Her trail of vision steadily rose up the tattered jeans, black under shirt and brown vest and finally rested on the now soft pair of brown eyes of Lance Alvers. She quickly rose to her feet.  
  
"Like I'm so sorry La-" she was cut of by two soft hands gently grasping her arms and pressing her softly against the row of lockers. She was staring up at him with timid and frightened sapphire eyes. He cracked a small smile and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes snapped shut and her arms that were lying limply at her sides before somehow entangled themselves around his neck. He was being so gentle . . . so kind . . . so tender and Kitty could fell an overwhelming urge to stay in his arms forever. But soon Lance broke the kiss, smiling down at her with gentle brown eyes.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered softly, "I'm sorry. Are we still on for tonight?" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she said breathlessly. Lance smiled and walked away down the hall. Kitty smiled stupidly after him and practically skipped down the hall. She turned the corner into the hall where her locker was but stopped abruptly, her stomach clenching. Right in front of HER locker of all places were Pietro and Liz playing tonsil hockey. She growled and stomped up to her locker. She stood there for a second, tapping her foot until Pietro suddenly looked up.  
  
"Can I help you Pryde?" he snapped. Kitty's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes," she growled, "I'd LIKE to get to MY locker, IF YOU DON"T MIND!!!" Pietro smiled sheepishly and they both stepped aside. She wrenched open her locker, letting the door slam against the one beside it and threw her books into it. She threw one last dirty look at Pietro and slammed the locker shut, stomping down the hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty was wringing her hands uncontrollably as she sat in Scott's car. Apparently Scott noticed it too.  
  
"Kitty is there something wrong?" he asked, eyeing her concernedly. She looked at him warily.  
  
"Scott I'm fine," she said simply then went back to staring out the window. Scott sighed and stopped outside the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
"Kitty, you know you can tell me-" before Scott could finish his sentence Kitty had slammed the door behind her. Scott sighed in defeat and drove away. Kitty walked cautiously up to the door and knocked softly. There was a loud thumping noise and the door swung open. Lance grasped Kitty's arm tightly and wrenched her roughly inside the house. She looked up at him fearfully and her eyes met with his blood-shot brown eyes. She could feel the tears well in her eyes. What was he going to do now? He drug her up the stairs and into his room. He flung her onto the bed and she quickly gained her composure and pulled her self up into a sitting position.  
  
"Lance!" she gasped, "what are you doing?!" His eyes were blazing with anger and tequila and she could almost feel her heart burst through her chest. He suddenly dove on her and forcefully pinned her down by the arms. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and she almost gagged. ~~How much did he drink!? I'd give anything for Pietro right now!~~ Before Kitty knew what was happening Lance had literally torn her shirt off of her body. She screamed and covered her chest.  
  
"LANCE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" she shouted, a small tear slipping out of her eye. He grinned maniacally and violently licked it away. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
Rape.  
  
So? What did you think? I already warned you about the rape in the summary and once before in the previous chapter. Now, I'll warn you once more. The next chapter will have rape in it! Of course it will be mild rape because I am NOT into gross lemony crap. No going into detail about disturbing and just plain nasty subjects! Well Please R&R and I am SO sorry about not updating sooner.  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	5. Chapter 5

K.K.L: Well, this is chapter 5! I really hope you all like it. It took me a lot of self control not to gross out even though there is nothing TOO nasty. I just don't like lemons. AT ALL! Anyway I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Lance stop!" Kitty pleaded desperately, "You don't know what you're doing!" Lance's eyes gleamed with rage and he brought his fist down hard on Kitty's fragile face. The pain was unbearable and Kitty cried out, earning another slap across her mouth. The tears were flowing from her eyes and this seemed to excite him. He roughly jerked off her pants and threw them aside. Kitty quickly covered herself but found her arms being roughly shoved at her sides.  
  
Lance turned her over forcefully and fumbled with her braw clasp. Kitty squirmed but only got a hard fist on the back of her head. It felt as if it had been split in half and it took a lot of self control to keep from bursting into tears and calling for help. Her bra was ripped off of her, causing small red marks where it was torn away. He turned her over and slid his tongue over his lips excitedly. Kitty's breasts were fully exposed and her heart was racing. She had never experienced anything so horrible in her life and she would NEVER forgive Lance for what he was doing. He grinned like a maniac and slid downward and moved his fingers slowly across the surface of her panties. She wanted to scream but couldn't bear anymore pain. In one swift movement her panties were jerked of her fragile legs and she couldn't hold it in. She screamed but was immediately stopped when his fist was once again brought down on her face. Her face had gone numb so she couldn't tell if she was bleeding or not.  
  
"Kitty," he breathed hoarsely, "this is going to hurt." Kitty shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears in. Before a single thought could occur in her head her thighs were ripped apart and he was inside of her, grunting and sweating. She screamed once again. The pain was the worst she had ever experienced. She couldn't take it any longer! She fazed through him and ran into the closest room. She shut the door and locked it, leaning against it and crying. It took her a moment and a loud raging cry form Lance to regain her composure. She ran to the closet and immediately knew whose room she was in. Pietro's. She ripped a shirt form the hanger and grabbed a pair of shorts. They didn't match or fit but at the moment she couldn't care less. She fazed through the floor and raced out of the wretched house.  
  
***  
  
The tears spilled out of her eyes and she stopped in front of a gas station and raced inside. The boy at the counter stared at her his eyes growing wide as he saw the huge cut sliding across the side of her face.  
  
"Please, can I use your phone?" she asked wiping at her tears furiously. The boy smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Uh sorry, we only have a pay phone, but uh my shift is almost over and I can drive you home if you'd like, Kitty right?" he asked smiling. She looked up at him and noticed for the fist time that she knew the boy. His name was Ryan and he was in her English class. She nodded weakly and smiled thankfully.  
  
"You can come behind the counter if you want," he offered and Kitty accepted only because she would be terribly embarrassed if anyone saw her in these cloths.  
  
The rest of the time passed quickly and Kitty was grateful. The boy led her out into the parking lot where his blue Mercedes (I have no clue if that's a good car, just the first thing to come to mind) and he let her into the passenger's side. She buckled herself in and folded her arms across her chest. The first thing she was going to do when she got home was take a shower. Ryan climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Kitty stared out the window blankly. She couldn't believe she had actually accepted the ride and hoped he wouldn't ask any questions. He glanced over at her smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Mind if I ask what happened?" he asked, returning his gaze to the rode. Kitty bristled and glared out the window.  
  
"Yes," she replied sourly. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Sorry, I won't press you to answer anything you don't want to," he said kindly. They drove in silence the rest of the way; save the quite spoken words Kitty threw in every time he had to change directions. They pulled into the driveway of the X-mansion and he looked over at her, smiling cheerfully again.  
  
"I'll see ya in class tomorrow," he said. Kitty managed a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks for the ride," she said opening the door.  
  
"No problem," he said cheerily, "Bye." Kitty got out of the car.  
  
"Bye," she replied and shut the door. She stood for a moment watching the car drive away and then entered the mansion. She ran up the stairs as quickly as possible and into her room where she collapsed onto her bed, sobbing wildly into her pillow. She was so tired and so sore that she slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Told you there'd be rape. And of course it was a short rape session because I HATE LEMONS. There just so nasty! Anyway please R&R!!!!! Once again . . . PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	6. Chapter 6

K.K.L: Hi!! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been at a loss about what to write for so long!^.^ So don't kill me! Please like it, I can't force you but I hope you do!!!  
  
Chapter 6 The next day at school Kitty had put on her best cloths and her best smile. Though it hid the most torment and pain a girl her age could ever experience. Kitty turned the corner to the hall where Pietro's locker was and her heart sank. He was casually leaning against the locker talking to Liz who was fully clad in her STUPID cheerleading uniform. Liz gave a squeaky high pitched giggle as Kitty approached and Kitty's stomach clenched. It was such a fake sugary laugh and she was sure whatever Pietro said couldn't be THAT funny! Kitty stopped up beside them and for a minute neither one of them acknowledged her presence. Before long Liz turned to Kitty impatiently.  
  
"Like, what do you like, want Kitty?" Liz asked angrily in her annoying helium like voice. Kitty only ignored Liz and turned to Pietro, the anger boiling inside her. Time to make someone jealous.  
  
"HereareyourclothssorryIborrowedthemlastnihgtgottagobye!" Kitty said hurriedly, and then scampered away down the hall. **SLAP** Kitty winced. Oops.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Kitty was probably the most relieved person to go to lunch that afternoon. Instead of sitting with the X-men she decided to eat outside. She took her tray outside and picked at the unidentifiable blob on her tray. Nothing was going right. She pushed her tray aside and buried her face in her folded arms. Luckily no one was outside so she could cry in peace. Every thing was a horrible terrible mess and she was so depressed. Nothing had ever been this horribly wrong in her life! Not even when she had found out that she was a mutant! The tears were lessening but the feeling of misery was still raging inside of her. Kitty suddenly felt a soft pressure on her shoulder and realized someone had their hand on her shoulder. She was almost too afraid to look up. But slowly, she did and her eyes met with piercing brown. Her body began to tremble violently.  
  
"Kitty," he breathed and Kitty felt her skin crawl. Why was he here? The panic was rising inside of her stomach.  
  
"Kitty, I am SO sorry . . . ." he whispered. The anger suddenly filled her.  
  
"SORRY!?" she shouted, "YOU'RE SORRY?!?!?" Kitty couldn't believe her ears. He was only apologizing after what he did!? She stood up, only reaching his shoulders but still angry.  
  
"For what you've done you should be writing 'I'm sorry' in the stars!!!!" she screeched angrily. Lance stared pathetically at her.  
  
"Kitty, I don't know how to prove to you how sorry I am," Lance murmured, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"Like, this is unbelievable! I cannot believe you! NO!! I will not forgive you!" Kitty seethed and stomped off into the lunchroom.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
Kitty sat down angrily beside Rogue, the anger apparent in the way her eyes were set in an angry glare.  
  
"Kitty, are yah allright?" Rogue asked concernedly. Kitty didn't answer, just slowly turned her head, glared at Rogue for a second then retuned her gaze back to the table again.  
  
"I have to go," Kitty muttered mechanically through clenched teeth and left the table.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
As soon as she was out of the lunch room the tears spilled form her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and thought about the situation. The situation. Kitty's stomach clenched uncomfortably and she shut her eyes tightly to keep from falling over from the immense dizziness that had suddenly swept over her. She leaned against her locker for support. She rubbed her head for a minute hoping it would sooth the ache that was throbbing inside her head. There was suddenly a fierce grip on her arm and she was jerked around to face Pietro. She squealed because he had gripped one of her bruises and the anger rushed out of her. He released her glowering down at her.  
  
"Why-did-you-DO THAT!?" he hissed. Kitty looked at him blankly.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently. She knew fully well what he was talking about.  
  
"You know what I mean! Earlier today!? I might actually have had a chance to score tonight!" Kitty was suddenly filled with anger and disgust. ~~What a pig~~  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. It was her fault. She assumed that that was what happened," Kitty said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well that's great!" he said angrily, "Now the head cheerleader HATES me and now I probably can't even score with Tiffany! Now what exactly WERE you doing with MY cloths?" The burning anger inside her had retuned. He put an arm on either side of her so as not to let her escape. Instead of telling him a lye or making up some stupid excuse, she just turned her head away and regretfully a tear slipped out of her eye. Pietro gaped at her. He pulled his arms away and his glare softened to a sympathetic gaze.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt you?" Pietro asked. He didn't think he had but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"No," Kitty whispered, the air of sadness in her voice, "No, you didn't. You were always so gentle. Not like HIM. Oh my god . . . ."  
  
"He didn't-" Pietro whispered softly leaving the sentence to hang. Had Lance really done something so horrible to someone so fragile? She suddenly burst into tears and slid down the locker burying her face into her knees. She couldn't hold it in and she couldn't lye to Pietro.  
  
"Oh Kitty," he whispered and knelt down beside her, "he didn't-he couldn't." Kitty just cried harder and buried her face further into her knees. Before Kitty could protest Pietro had swept her into his arms and was rocking her gently. She pressed her face into his chest and cried; grateful for his tenderness and care. Lance had never held her this way and she cried even harder and began to shake violently at the thought of that monster! Pietro placed a finger gently beneath her chin and tilted her face upward so she was looking into his icy blue eyes with her teary sapphire.  
  
"Kitty, don't cry. He's not worth it," he whispered softly. Gently he placed his lips on hers and kissed her. She was in a state of bliss and she cuddled into his chest further. How was it he was so kind and gentle when he had had such a horrible childhood and he was always such a jerk? How was it he was so nice being mocked and ridiculed and turned into a merciless cold hearted drone by Mystique and the other members of the Brotherhood? Kitty cuddled even further if possible into his warmth.  
  
"Kitty, I'm so sorry for what he did to you," Pietro murmured after releasing her from the kiss, "and I'll never let him do it again." Kitty cried silently, grateful for such a wonderful person. But wait. Wasn't this the same boy who had just been talking about*SCORING*with Tiffany just minutes ago? She pulled away.  
  
"Pietro, this will never work, and I'm sorry for that," she murmured standing upright, "You are too-too good for me. . . ." She turned and ran away down the hall.  
  
"No Kitty . . . . you're too good for me. . . ."  
  
So did you like it? I know that she refused him, but soon all that will change^.^ Keep reading and you will know what I'm talking about. PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	7. Chapter 7

K.K.L: Hi! YAY! I'm back! I really hope you all like drama and sorrow and all that crap because there is ALOT coming up! Anyway please don't be angry for all the misery I'm putting Kitty through! Lotsa mushy cuteness here but BEWARE the next chapter! Lots of misery and sorrow! I couldn't help it! I hope you all liked the last chapter! And hopefully you like this one too!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kitty lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling; tears spilling from her eyes. She had refused Pietro, and Lance in the same day and she didn't even have a reason to refuse Pietro! He liked her and she liked him! What was wrong!? She turned over on her side, shoved the pillow over her face and screamed as loudly as she could into the pillow. Why couldn't everything just go back to normal!? Everything was fine. Pietro and her were enemies, Lance and her were a nice perfect couple, and nothing horrible was happening!  
  
"STUPID!!STUPID!!!STUPID!!!STUPID!!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled angrily, beating her pillow as hard as she could. Rogue poked her head inside the door, staring quizzically at Kitty.  
  
"Anythin' wrong in here?" she asked coming in and sitting on her own bed. Kitty looked at Rogue, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Who, what's wrong?" she asked sitting beside her friend. Kitty burst into tears and put her hands over her face, shaking her head.  
  
"Kitty? Oh Kitty what is it? Come on you can tell me," Rogue coaxed soothingly. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"No I can't. . . . I can't tell anyone. . . . ever. . . ." she muttered, her voice a bit muffled. Rogue stared at Kitty a second, wondering what that meant. What had happened to her to make her so miserable? Soon she gave in and smiled sadly, pulling Kitty's face up so she was looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Kitty, all I can say is you can tell me whenever you are ready and yer lucky I ain't a telepath," she teased then stood and walked out the door. Kitty sank down on to her bed and shoved the pillow over her face again, and screamed into it once more.  
  
"Er-Uh hi Kitty," Kitty bolted upright and stared at the person in the doorway. He was dressed rather nicely today, sporting a black turtle neck, and loose jeans. In fact he looked damn hot! She turned to face him, wiped a hand across both eyes and sniffled.  
  
"Um, hi Pietro," she said quietly. He shut the door behind him and approached the bed. She stood up to face him. Her eyes were still teary and filled with pain. Pietro felt his heart ach to see her in such a miserable state and suddenly he was filled with nothing but hatred for Lance.  
  
"Kitty I-" Pietro said-or tried to. Kitty softly pressed her lips to his. This shocked Pietro but he none the less gently kissed the beautiful brunette back. Kitty wanted to kiss Pietro forever. Nothing else mattered to her at that moment and nothing could ruin it for her. To her there was no X-men, there was no Brotherhood, their was no Lance. All that there was. . . .was Pietro and her, together. After several moments, Kitty pulled back. Pietro was beaming down at her, his eyes filled with love. She had never seen this side of Pietro. He was always so cocky and arrogant all the time. But now. . . .he was so soft, gentle and loving. The tears were threatening in the corners of her eyes and she rapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. How could she ever bring herself to actually tell him what happened? She had too, but she didn't want to. She looked up at him, her eyes misted over with tears. He was so kind and never did she want to be without him again.  
  
"Kitty, I will never let Lance touch you again," he said softly and kissed her again. The tears fell from Kitty's eyes and she smiled. ~~Nothing can ever ruin this~~ she thought happily.  
  
Kitty didn't know how wrong she was. . . .  
  
^.^ Betcha don't know what's gonna happen to ruin it do ya? Only me and the people in my head know what I am thinking! MWAHAHAHA! ~ahem~ Sorry about that. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	8. Chapter 8

K.K.L: YAY, new chapter! I'm gonna have a cute little kietro school scene where Kitty is happy before I make it all come crashing down on her! I am SO mean! Wait till you see what I have planned! Have fun!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kitty dressed herself as pretty as was possible and for her that was DAMN pretty. Her long auburn hair was resting gently on her shoulders, neatly framing her face. She wore some mascara to bring out the blue of her eyes and a light purple eyeshadow. Her lips were accentuated with a bit of cherry lips gloss and her cheeks were all ready naturally a beautiful pink. She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and white blouse to match.  
  
She smiled at the results in the mirror. Today was one day that she was NOT going to think about anything except how happy she was. She raced down the stairs and practically leapt into her chair. She hadn't been down to eat breakfast in nearly three weeks and that of course earned quizzical stares form all the X-men. Instead of drawing attention to the fact they were staring at her she decided to ignore it.  
  
"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully, then began to eat her food. Rogue, who was sitting next to her, leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I take it your little visit with Pietro wasn't a total lost. Kitty beamed at her and continued eating her food. She didn't care what the others thought about her dating a Brotherhood member; all she knew was that she loved him.  
  
**** Kitty inhaled sharply and exhaled. She was so nervous to actually TALK to Pietro. She was too rapped up in thinking to realize she was already in the hallway leading to Pietro's locker. She saw him standing there putting his books into his locker. He was so handsome and Kitty suddenly felt the confidence drain from her. She quickly turned on heel about to walk away.  
  
"Going somewhere?" his lips brushed her ear and it sent a tingle down her spine and she smiled. She turned to Pietro smiling weakly.  
  
"Uh-er-um," Kitty stuttered and suddenly Pietro's lips were over hers, preventing her from speaking. She smiled. It had been such a long time since she had actually smiled because she was happy. Pietro pulled away.  
  
"May I walk you to your next class?" Pietro teased. She giggled. It had been a long time since she had done that too. Nothing could ever ruin this perfect day.  
  
***  
  
It was the end of the day and Kitty was at her locker, putting her books into her back pack. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled, leaning backward into Pietro's chest.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, need a ride home?" he asked smiling down at her. She nodded.  
  
"Let me go tell Scott I have a ride," she said quietly, kissing him on the lips and running off to find Kurt.  
  
She came to a halt beside Kurt who was putting his backpack on.  
  
"Like, Kurt could you do me a favor?" she asked. Kurt turned to her, grinning widely.  
  
"Of course Keety, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Like, could you tell Scott I found a ride home? Like, thanks bye!" and she ran off to go find Pietro.  
  
****  
  
Kitty felt a fierce grip on her arm, slowly, agonizingly twisting her around to face the evil person. The pain was unbearable and Kitty felt the tears threatening. Suddenly her captor spun her around to face him. Her face was inches away from his, his eyes glowing a fiery red. The alcohol on his breath made her dizzy and nauseous and she felt as if she were going to puke. Lance was grinning down at her and slowly he gripped harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore. . .  
  
Kitty cried out and sat up in her bed breathing heavily, the tears streaming down her cheeks. The rain was beating down on the mansion and thunder boomed in the distance. The dream had been so vivid and she had felt as if Lance were actually there. She buried her face in her hands. She had to see someone who knew so she could seek comfort. Only one name came to mind. Pietro. She threw on her light blue sweater, and tenni shoes not bothering to put her hair up. She quietly fazed out of the mansion and raced away down the driveway and fazed through the gates.  
  
The Boarding house wasn't that far, but the growing intensity of the rain was a problem. She wished she would have brought a thicker jacket, and by the time she reached to the barding house's driveway she was soaked. She ran as quickly as she could to the doorway and lifted her hand as if to knock, but thought better of it. What if Lance answered the door? After all it was 4:00 in the morning and he would be upset. She shuddered and tried to remember which window was Pietro's. She went around the side of the house and crossed out Lance's window in her mind. There was another window beside to Lance's but she remembered that being Todd's window. She walked to the other side of the house, rain pouring down on her all the while. She saw two windows. ~~One is Freddy's one is Pietro's. Danm why didn't I pay more attention!?~~ She saw a window with a pair of maroon curtains and a window with no curtains. Pietro liked to sleep in and needed his privacy so she guessed it was his window. Reluctantly she took a handful of pebbles and picked one up into her hand. Carefully she took aim and tossed the pebble at the window. It hit, making a soft little crackle. She scowled and took a small handful of rocks and threw them as hard as possible at his window. She was very irritable and wet so she didn't care if she had to break his window to get him up. It hit with a series of loud crackles. The window slowly slid open and she held her breath. When Pietro handsome face peered out of the window she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Pietro!" she yelled as softly as possible. Pietro looked down at her and gasped.  
  
"Kitty what the hell are you doing here!? Wait nevermind I'm coming  
down to get you!" Pietro yelled and suddenly in a warm rush of air  
Kitty was sitting on Pietro's bed. He was eyeing her with concern and  
she was smiling weakly at him. In a flash he was gone and back with a  
pair of shorts and a T-shirt.  
  
"You're soaking wet," he said concernedly, handing her the cloths, "go into my bathroom and put these on." Kitty smiled at him and went into the bathroom.  
  
She emerged five minutes later, dressed in the clothing Pietro had given her and her hair obviously dried to some point with a towel. Pietro was lying on top of his blankets smiling at the beautiful wet girl. He was in a pair of shorts and Kitty noted how built he was. He was so incredibly handsome and she was so lucky to have him. He patted the spot next to him and lifted up the covers. She flushed prettily, but obeyed and slipped into the covers. He did the same and wrapped and arm around her.  
  
"So what you brings you to my humble abode?" he asked grinning and kissing her fondly. The tears filled Kitty's eyes as she remembered her dream. She buried her face into his chest. He looked own at her sadly.  
  
"What happened?" he whispered. She looked up at him with watery eyes. ~~ She's beautiful when she cries, I love her~~  
  
"I-I had a nightmare a-about Lance, a-and I-" she broke down and began to cry. Pietro wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek on it afterward.  
  
"It's all right Kitty," he whispered soothingly, "It was only a dream, and I'll never let him harm you. Ever." Kitty looked up at him and slowly they drew nearer until finally their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. All of Kitty's worries flooded out of her and she snuggled into his chest, and slowly drifted to sleep. . .  
  
Kitty woke with a start as the sun filled the room. Pietro had forgotten to close the curtains before they fell asleep. She fazed through Pietro so as not to wake him and gathered up her cloths. Scott would have a fit if he found out she had left the mansion. Quietly she crept out of his room and down the rickety stairs. She guessed it was around five in the morning, a Saturday at that so no one would be awake. She was at the door, almost home safe. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm almost just like in her dream and spun her around.  
  
"Hello Kitty."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliff hanger! Don't you love 'em? I'm evil, I know! Anyway if you review then I will love you and I will update! Yay!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	9. Chapter 9

K.K.L: Ok, ok, I had a reviewer notice, as did I, that Pietro was in a pair of *shits* I fixed that immediately and I am SO embarrassed! I meant shorts! Gosh, I am totally embarrassed! Jeez, please enjoy the chapter!  
  
* hides her face in hole all ostrich like*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"L-Lance," Kitty stuttered timidly. Lance was glaring angrily at her, his teeth clenched. The alcohol was strong on his breath making her heart race and her head spin with dizziness.  
  
"So," he began scathingly, "did you and Pietro have FUN last night? Was it your first?" Kitty's eyes widened. He thought they-oh no, he couldn't, could he!? Kitty restrained a laugh.  
  
"Oh no Lance it's not like that at all," Kitty began cautiously but she was cut off as a sharp pain seared in her cheek, sending her reeling backwards. She soon realized he had back handed her. She wiped the small trickle of blood away and glared daggers at Lance. The pain was strong but her anger was stronger. She was sick of this! She had to show him that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, by proving a point.  
  
"If you haven't forgotten my powers, let me remind you, I can faze through anything! So that won't work anymore!" Kitty stated angrily. Lances lips curled into an evil smirk.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked. Kitty narrowed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes Lance, now if you don't mind I'm leaving!" she spat and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'll kill him." Kitty turned slowly.  
  
"Excuse me!?" she asked, half frightened, half angry.  
  
"If you don't end the relationship and return to me I will kill Pietro."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! ANOTHER cliffhanger! I know it is and EXTREMLY short chapter but it is the building block for a new plot and I will not post the next chapter unless I get five reviews! *threat threat* So please R&R!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	10. Chapter 10

K.K.L: I hope I kept you all in suspense! By the way I think the reason Lance wants Kitty is because he's jealous/possessive/drunk. Sorry, I'll stop boring you so you can read! Lots a thanks to my friend Sara!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rogue stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her waist. Nothing like a hot shower to cool a girl's nerves. She opened the door and suddenly collided with Kitty. Her bare skin touched the younger girls and they both felt as if they were being electrocuted. Kitty fell to the ground unconscious and Rogue held her head in pain. The memory was a painful one and it hurt severely.  
  
*MEMORY*  
  
"Lance stop!" Kitty pleaded desperately, "You don't know what you're doing!" Lance's eyes gleamed with rage and he brought his fist down hard on Kitty's fragile face. The pain was unbearable and Kitty cried out, earning another slap across her mouth. The tears were flowing from her eyes and this seemed to excite him. He roughly jerked off her pants and threw them aside. Kitty quickly covered herself but found her arms being roughly shoved at her sides.  
  
Lance turned her over forcefully and fumbled with her braw clasp. Kitty squirmed but only got a hard fist on the back of her head. It felt as if it had been split in half and it took a lot of self control to keep from bursting into tears and calling for help. Her bra was ripped off of her, causing small red marks where it was torn away. He turned her over and slid his tongue over his lips excitedly. Kitty's breasts were fully exposed and her heart was racing. She had never experienced anything so horrible in her life and she would NEVER forgive Lance for what he was doing. He grinned like a maniac and slid downward and moved his fingers slowly across the surface of her panties. She wanted to scream but couldn't bear anymore pain. In one swift movement her panties were jerked of her fragile legs and she couldn't hold it in. She screamed but was immediately stopped when his fist was once again brought down on her face. Her face had gone numb so she couldn't tell if she was bleeding or not.  
  
"Kitty," he breathed hoarsely, "this is going to hurt." Kitty shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears in. Before a single thought could occur in her head her thighs were ripped apart and he was inside of her, grunting and sweating. She screamed once again. The pain was the worst she had ever experienced.  
  
*END MEMORY*  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open and suddenly another memory flashed through her head this one more painful than the first.  
  
*MEMORY*  
  
"L-Lance," Kitty stuttered timidly. Lance was glaring angrily at her, his teeth clenched. The alcohol was strong on his breath making her heart race and her head spin with dizziness.  
  
"So," he began scathingly, "did you and Pietro have FUN last night? Was it your first?" Kitty's eyes widened. He thought they-oh no, he couldn't, could he!? Kitty restrained a laugh.  
  
"Oh no Lance it's not like that at all," Kitty began cautiously but she was cut off as a sharp pain seared in her cheek, sending her reeling backwards. She soon realized he had back handed her. She wiped the small trickle of blood away and glared daggers at Lance. The pain was strong but her anger was stronger. She was sick of this! She had to show him that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, by proving a point.  
  
"If you haven't forgotten my powers, let me remind you, I can faze through anything! So that won't work anymore!" Kitty stated angrily. Lances lips curled into an evil smirk.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked. Kitty narrowed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes Lance, now if you don't mind I'm leaving!" she spat and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'll kill him." Kitty turned slowly.  
  
"Excuse me!?" she asked, half frightened, half angry.  
  
"If you don't end the relationship and return to me I will kill Pietro."  
  
*END MEMORY*  
  
Rogue fell to her knees, gasping with pain. She had never acquired such vivid memories and she guessed that it was because more skin had touched. She looked at the motionless figure and wondered vaguely if she had killed her. Slowly she inched over to her and looked down into her face. It was twisted with constricted pain and Rogue felt terrible.  
  
~~Professor, Kitty's injured~~  
  
~~All right Rogue I shall send help~~  
  
Rogue jumped to her feet and began to get dressed.  
  
*IN THE INFIRMARY*  
  
"So that's what happened," she said with less of her accent. The professor looked deeply troubled.  
  
"Rogue, you have never touched that much of your skin to another and I think it may have more dangerous side affects. Indeed Kitty is only knocked unconscious but I think it may have a more serious affect on her powers," he said his eyebrows drawn together in frustration.  
  
"Like what professor?" she asked. It was obvious she had a lot of Kitty's speech implanted into her.  
  
"I think you may have absorbed ALL of her powers or at least most and it will take me some time to find a way to transfer your powers," he said. Rogue never felt so terrible in her life. She had taken all of her friend's powers and knocked her unconscious.  
  
Rogue trudged back to her room when suddenly she recalled the events that had occurred in Kitty's memories. How could Kitty no have told them!? They were a family! And even if not the others why not her!? She was probably afraid. She'd talk to Kitty about this when she was conscious. Rogue flopped onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
YEAH! Another short chapter! I mean Boo, another short chapter! Anyway now she can't escape from Lance using her powers, and Rogue knows! The plot thickens! MWAHAHAHAHA! I've always wanted to say that^.^ Please REVIEW!!!!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	11. Chapter 11

K.K.L: I lied! Couldn't resist an update!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning was a Monday, and Rogue woke up late. She rushed to the infirmary and found Kitty's bed empty. Rogue ran full speed to the professor's room and burst through the huge doors.  
  
"Where's Kitty" she demanded. The professor turned to her calmly.  
  
"I allowed her to go to school today," he said turning back to the window.  
  
"You what!?" she shouted in disbelief, "She was in a coma yesterday! How could you let her go to school!? You're crazy!" The professor turned back to her and smiled.  
  
"Kitty practically begged me to go to school, I could not refuse," he said. Rogue stomped up to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's she's been through!?" she cried. The professor smiled knowingly.  
  
"No, why don't you tell me Rogue," he said calmly, mocking her in silence. Rogue glared at him. He was gonna pay for making her tell him. But on the other hand she did get to skip school today. But that was the last thing on her mind as she sat down, prepared to tell him everything she had seen in Kitty's memories.  
  
*****  
  
Kitty walked down the halls of the school, her books gripped tightly to her chest, eyes downcast to the floor. The hall was emptying and Kitty suddenly collided with someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered, lifting her gaze to the person she had bumped into. As fate would have it, she had collided with none other than the man she wanted to see the least at the moment. Pietro Maximoff.  
  
"Oh Kitty I was so worried!" he said sweetly, taking her into his arms, "I woke up and you were gone and when I called the mansion they said you were in the infirmary." Kitty could feel the tears in her eyes at the love he was showing her. No one had ever showed her this much love before, and Lance was such the total opposite. Lance. Thinking of him made her want to crawl into a hole and quietly die. She pushed weakly against Pietro's chest and he released her, looking down at her with confusion.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked softly, knowing that something was wrong. Kitty didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him. But she had to. For his sake. She loved him so much and to see him be killed for her own wellbeing was pure torture. She had to tell him. It was now or never.  
  
"I have to talk to you," she said quietly, taking his hand, "but. . . . not here." Pietro nodded and pulled her into his arms. Kitty was surprised at his sudden bold move and she felt the soft breeze around her. As soon as she realized Pietro had taken them somewhere to talk she examined her surroundings. They were on the bleachers outside the school.  
  
Kitty had dreaded this moment ever since she had woken up in the infirmary, finding that she had lost her powers and was now powerless against Lance. Thinking of Lance reminded her of Pietro and soon she was sobbing softy to herself, all alone in the infirmary. She had to go to school and face Pietro. That was why she had pleaded with the professor to let her go to school. Pietro suddenly spoke, shocking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Kitty, please tell me what's wrong," he said softly, desperation shining in his icy blue eyes. Kitty couldn't tear herself away form his desperate gaze. Soon she felt the tears were overwhelming and suddenly they came gushing out and she collapsed onto the bench behind her, sobbing into her hands. Pietro was shocked and as soon as he recovered he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong? Please tell me," he pleaded desperately. Kitty stood up, bursting out of his comforting grasp.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, the tears streaking across her pale cheek, "but-but. . . ." Kitty couldn't bring herself to say the words. Pietro stood up, his brows drawn together in confusion.  
  
"Kitty what's wrong!?" he demanded sternly, yet concernedly. She suddenly threw herself at him and kissed him deeply, her tears wetting his cheeks. Pietro responded full force. The kiss was the most desperate, passionate and sad thing Kitty had ever felt in her whole life  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "But-but I can't see you anymore." Nothing could have been harder for her to do than to bring herself to tell Pietro those five terrible words. The look of hurt on Pietro's face made Kitty hate herself for what she was doing, but she knew it was for the best. With one last quick kiss, she ran away from Pietro, from the sorrow and pain, knowing that as sooner or later it would catch up with her.  
  
Pietro could have easily caught her and forced her to tell him why se had broken his heart, led him to believe she loved him and why she had done this to him. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave the spot where he stood watching Kitty's form disappear into the school building. So he slowly sat down and buried his face in his hands, the tears spilling silently from his eyes.  
  
He had truly loved someone for the first time and now that person had disappeared from his life in just a matter of minutes.  
  
He had lost her.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
WAAAA!! That was so sad, but it needed to be done! Drama is my favorite thing to write and this was such a great-but sad-chapter to write! Anyway I have some more plans, so check back and review!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	12. Chapter 12

K.K.L: Happy Halloween! I decided to update because of the Holiday! So here is your Halloween present woohoo! And remember she can't use her powers, Rogue completely absorbed them! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kitty slumped against the wall in the girl's bathroom, her knees brought up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in her knees, bawling. She wanted to die. The look of hurt on Pietro's face had made her whole world collapse around her. That's was what it felt like. Her whole world was collapsing around her in a painful heap. She was crying so hard the sobs wracked her body and she was shaking violently.  
  
She didn't know what she would do if Pietro ever found out that she and Lance were together again. She wouldn't be able to bear it! The hurt on Pietro's face outside was enough to make her hate herself for it. And if Pietro ever found out Kitty was back with Lance the hurt from him would be unbearable! At the thought of Pietro and Lance and everything wrong Kitty the sobs became more violent and she cried so much it felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were aching for air and she was growing dizzy. The objects in front of her blurred and swirled and she was vaguely aware of the sound of someone entering the bathroom when she blacked out. . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Kitty came to, she found herself lying on a soft bed. She scanned her surroundings and was horrified to find that she was in the Brotherhood's home. She bolted upright and jumped out of bed, but immediately fell to the floor. Everything hurt too much to move so she just lay there pitifully.  
  
"I see your awake now," the voice made Kitty's blood run cold and she shuddered, the tears springing to her eyes. Lance walked over to Kitty and picked her up into his arms. She pushed against him weakly but he just laughed darkly.  
  
"Kitty you are in too much pain to fight against me," he whispered into her ear. The alcohol on his breath was more overwhelming than it had ever been before.  
  
Chills ran down her spine and she choked back the tears. ~~I'm goin to die! He's going to kill me!~~ Her thoughts were deafening and she hardly noticed his hand slowly snaking up her shirt. But as soon as his hand clamped down on her breast she screamed and threw herself out of his grasp. He laughed again and stood, looming over her, making her yelp involuntarily. He laughed again and she whimpered breaking down to tears and shaking furiously.  
  
"Why?" she whimpered and he stopped and looked at her hard for a second.  
  
"Why?" she repeated with more anger than intended, "why are you doing this to me!?" He scowled and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Her whole body was shaking and she was whimpering softly. He grinned and pressed his lips harshly to her tender lips. She yelped as he plunged his fowl tongue into her mouth and she pushed against him with all her strength. She managed to break out of his hold and begin to crawl away. He growled and leapt on top of her. He landed hard and she cried out the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered into her ear and she yelped again. She stiffened as he slowly slid his tongue across her lips. Suddenly he grabbed the hem of her shirt. She looked at him with wide eyes, a horrified expression playing on her delicate features. He smiled like and insane convict and ripped it over her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs and suddenly he was hitting her delicate frame. Everywhere he could he was furiously beating on, his fists like rocks. She just lay there limply letting herself be beaten. It hurt but there was nothing she could do, nothing at all. Suddenly a hard blow to her head knocked her unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kitty came too, her blurry surroundings slowly coming into clear view. She was in Lance's room. Suddenly she panicked and sat up, her heart beating rapidly. The sheet slid off and she suddenly realized she was stark naked. ~~Oh no! What happened!? I don't remember anything, except Lance beating me and then. . .~~ She gasped and searched the room for her cloths. She didn't see them. Reluctantly and a little skittishly she stood and opened his closet. She pulled out a pair of his boxers, one of his black T-shirts and a pair of his black shorts and put them on. Quietly she tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear to the door. No sound. Cautiously she opened the door and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. The coast was clear. She breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Pietro's door opened and he stepped out into the hallway, finally seeing her after he shut his door. She froze. He eyed her up and down and the hurt in his eyes was agonizing.  
  
"Wait Pietro I can explain!" she said desperately. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger over her mouth and shook his head. The tears were glistening in his brilliant blue eyes and suddenly she burst into tears.  
  
"Pietro!" she cried and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Hesitantly he hugged her back and then tightened his hold, leaning his head on hers.  
  
"Oh Kitty," he whispered softly, "I don't know what's going on." Kitty whimpered and began to cry harder. Pietro gently stroked her hair and she quieted her sobs. She pulled her head back and stared up at him with watery eyes. He was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and love and she hated herself for what she was doing to him. But she couldn't tell him, for his own safety.  
  
"Pietro," she whispered. He suddenly kissed her with all the passion he could muster, trying to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her. Shocked Kitty none the less responded, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. She loved him so much but what could she do? Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. By instinct Kitty attempted to faze through the floor. She cursed herself for forgetting about the little incident with Rogue. Lance appeared and Kitty pulled away from Pietro before he spotted them. Lance finally saw them and his face contorted with anger.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he asked, attempting to sound calm but failing miserably. Kitty was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Nothing," she managed squeak out without too much difficulty. Lance eyed her skeptically then turned a glare on Pietro. Pietro retuned the glare with a cool gaze of his own. Lance grunted in anger and grabbed Kitty's hand, yanking her roughly into his room. Kitty gulped and eyed him as he crossed the room and pulled something out of the dresser. As soon as the huge bottle of Gin and came into view she panicked. ~~Oh no! He wouldn't dare try anything while Pietro was here, would he?~~ When he was drunk she wasn't sure what he was capable of. Suddenly she burst out of his room and raced down the stairs running out of the door, distancing herself as much as possible from Lance. She only prayed Ryan wasn't off work today.  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
SO sorry for not updating sooner but now that I am finished with my other story I should have lots of time for this one! Please take the few seconds it takes to review! I miss them terribly!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	13. Chapter 13

K.K.L: Ok I am back! Please don't kill me for the late update! Thank you all you lovely reviewers!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kitty was an emotional wreck. She couldn't nor wouldn't move from her bed. No one could get her to speak. That is until Rogue entered the room.  
  
"Kitty ah know what's been goin; on with you and Lance," she said bluntly, her hands placed on her hips in accusation. Kitty immediately bolted upward her eyes flaming with anger.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHONG!" she shouted leaping off the bed and marching up to her, her face inches from Rogue's menacingly. Rogue observed her with a cool demeanor.  
  
"Then why don't you tell me," she said in a calm voice that was dripping with anger. Kitty's angry softened to an expression of inner turmoil.  
  
"I can't," she whispered then sank to her knees and cried desperately into her hands. Rogue felt the guilt inflate inside her stomach like a giant balloon. She knelt beside her friend and reluctantly placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, I understand," she said soothingly, "But you need to tell someone about this." Kitty's head snapped up. Her eyes were ablaze once more. She pushed Rogue away roughly.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERTSAND DO YOU!?" she shouted and then sped out of the room. Rogue watched, a feeling of despair creeping over her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty didn't know how but she suddenly found herself outside the Brotherhood Boarding house. She began steadily backing up. What had possibly possessed her to come here!? But the answer was plain. Rogue had told her to tell someone about his.  
  
Pietro.  
  
But she couldn't It had seem like such a great idea at the time but now she wasn't so sure. But her decision was soon made for her when the door opened and Pietro poked his head out the door.  
  
"Kitty?" he asked squinting to make sure his eyes were to playing tricks on him. A large gust of wind washed over Kitty making it all seem like a movie scene. Tears were glistening on her pale cheeks as Pietro stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Kitty," he said softly. Her eyes were downcast to the ground and Pietro was at her side in seconds. It alarmed her at first to have Pietro there so suddenly. His arm was around her in seconds, preventing her from escaping.  
  
"Kitty," he said bur he was immediately cut off when Kitty's lips were forcefully pressed to his own. He reeled back a little but regained his balance after a moment. But reluctantly he pulled away and looked at kitty.  
  
"No more," he said sternly, "You are going to talk to me now." Kitty nodded and all at once she blurted everything out hysterically. She was bawling and trembling and shaking her head as she spoke. Pietro watched her in astonishment as each word implanted in his brain. He had suspected the abuse but the thing that hit him hardest was when he admitted that Lance had raped her. He had soiled this perfect beautiful angle and immediately Pietro was filled with rage. He stopped her desperate rambling by kissing her soft lips. Her tears were gushing out and she was filled with a deep sense of protection and loving as Pietro's arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered into her ear, "He will never touch you again." And with those comforting words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro found Lance in the locker room. He had just finished Football practice. Pietro got there at just the right time.  
  
"So you scored with that ditz Pryde?"  
  
"Yeah, he saw it my way with a little *persuasion*"  
  
"So you raped her?'  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
They laughed at this cruel joke.  
  
"Yeah and I threatened to kill that bastard Pietro if she didn't"  
  
"HA! What a priss! What does that guy see in her anyway? He's got all the cheerleader sin High school!"  
  
"Well she got nice tits!"  
  
Once again they laughed at this cruel joke. That was the last straw for Pietro. They could not insult Kitty and degrade her like that! Didn't they see the damage he had done!? Pietro sped around the corner and pinned Lance against the wall by the collar of his shirt. His face was menacingly close to Lance's.  
  
"You bastard!" he spat, "Howe DARE you speak of Kitty liked that when you deserve to rot in the deepest parts of HELL!" With those words he lifted his knee and brought it swiftly up into his groin. Lance's face contorted with pain. And for the final touch, Pietro smashed the palm oh his hand up into Lance's nose. A sickening crack reverberated throughout the locker room and he released Lance letting him slide to the floor.  
  
"By the way asshole," he said venomously, "I hope you have fun rotting in jail! You'll never be able to lay a finger on Kitty again." The other boy had fled and Pietro was free to leave the school without another word. Pietro finally had his revenge and it was sweet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next chapter is the last :( Sorry, it was so short! But all things must come to an end! Please Review!  
  
~K.K.L~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Pietro stood outside the Bayville High School building. He watched as the Policemen carried Lance put of the High School main building, his hand bound in thick mettle handcuffs. He was glaring at him and before the Policeman was able to put him in the car he lunged at Pietro. Pietro easily dodged the attack and Lance fell to the ground. The policemen quickly gathered the seething Lance up and shoved him towards the police car.  
  
"I'll get you! You stupid bastard!" he shouted as they shoved him into the vehicle. Pietro watched him without any emotion at all.  
  
"You and your whore!" The Policeman slammed the door on his face and he fell backwards onto the seat. A triumphant grin spread across Pietro's lips. Lance sat up and glared at him as the vehicle pulled out of the parking lot. A gust of wind blew throughout the parking lot ruffling Pietro's silky hair. There was a deadly silence and Pietro felt the vast emptiness stretching before him. Everything would be different now. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the person. Kitty smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly. Pietro smiled.  
  
"I love you." Pietro smiled and pulled her into his arms and resting his chin on top of her head. Everything was great.  
  
For now.  
  
Fin~  
  
~K.K.L~ 


End file.
